The Never Ending Love
by Evil Llamas Laughing
Summary: Will Sesshoumaru be able to stop Inuyasha from hurting Kagome? Will Kagome be able to chose between two people she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I am in the process of getting my friend an account but we are having some trouble with it so I'm posting her story on my ID for now until we get hers fixed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: He was walking in the woods when it happened. When she left. He didn't know how he felt it, but when she left, he knew she had. It was like the world was crying. Birds stopped singing, the wind was slow and it started to rain. He hated his half-brother for actually getting her to put the jewel together. That was the only thing binding her to this world. The only good thing that came out of it was that Kikyou had finally moved on.  
  
"Sessy?" asked a little girl at his side.  
  
"Yes, Rin?" he replied.  
  
"Why do you look so sad?"  
  
He looked startled for a moment, and then said, "I suppose it's because a great miko has left for good."  
  
"Oh. Who?"  
  
He sighed, and said, "The reincarnation of Kikyou, Kagome"  
  
Rin looked at Sesshoumaru, and then to Jaken, who was giving Sesshoumaru an odd look.  
  
Kagome was PISSED. She had helped Inuyasha all that time, and she got sent back to her own time. She was going to kill Inuyasha when she got back! She tried to jump into the well to tell him off, but she couldn't go through! She tried again, trying to sense the Shikon jewel, but she could only feel its presence coursing through her, and not in any other place. She started to cry, letting the tears flow down her face.  
  
"I can't get back to him. I can't get back to Inuyasha," she started to cry harder, then went to her room and cried herself into an uneasy sleep.  
  
10 years later  
  
"Grandpa! I'm going to school now!" yelled Kagome as she ran out of the house.  
  
"Alright then, bye," muttered her grandpa, who was reading the morning paper.  
  
Kagome ran all the way to school, where she saw some of her friends and ran over to join them.  
  
"Did you know that there is a new kid at school 'Gome?" asked one of her friends, Meishia.  
  
"No I didn't, who is it?"  
  
"We don't know, we just heard about it. We were about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kagome went to her first and second period, and when she got to third, she started to hear whispers that the new kid was a really hot guy. The girls who were talking about him suddenly stopped talking as the obviously new kid walked in. Kagome looked at him and her heart nearly jumped up and lodged itself in her throat. A pair of golden eyes looked straight into her deep brown ones, and she saw recognition. He walked over to her and sat beside her. She smiled, and told her heart to stop beating so hard.  
  
His voice dropped to a whisper, he said, "Kagome, why did you leave?"  
  
Kagome stopped staring at him and whispered back, "Inuyasha, why did you make me put that stupid jewel back together? It sent me back to this time, my time."  
  
The half-breed stared at her, and said, "Can you skip this period?"  
  
"Yes, if it's for something important."  
  
"Well, it is."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
They got up at the same time and walked out of the school building, receiving some curious looks on the way. Inuyasha and Kagome walked until they were in front of the well. Inuyasha pulled out the jewel (which Kagome knew he had, since she can sense the jewel) and showed it to her.  
  
"I suppose you already knew I had this, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I sensed it when I got to school."  
  
He gently squeezed it and took a deep breath. "You know that this can turn me into a human, or you into a hanyou?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied cautiously.  
  
"Well, do you want to become a hanyou, or do you want me to become a human?"  
  
She stared at him, not daring to believe for an instant that he was telling the truth. He looked up at her expectantly.  
  
"I am completely serious about this Kagome, I love you."  
  
She gasped, then shakily replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha stepped closer to her, put his arm around her, and pulled her close, so close that their faces were almost touching.  
  
"Do you?" he whispered, and then kissed her.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I wanted Kagome. Not Kikyou, but Kagome. I couldn't stop thinking about her; I wanted to go to her, but how? I went to the well and jumped in, landing on the hard packed earth and going to my usual corner. Since she had left, I had begun to live in the well. It made me feel closer to her somehow. Suddenly, I remembered that the shikon was with Sango, who lived close by. I went over to her house, and asked if I could use it.  
  
"Why? Why would you want it Inuyasha?"  
  
"I want to be with Kagome, no matter what."  
  
Sango gasped, then started crying with joy as she exclaimed, "I knew it!"  
  
She ran and got the jewel, and pressed it into his palm.  
  
"Good luck Inuyasha."  
  
"Thanks," I said gruffly and ran back to the well. I jumped in, and felt myself being transported. Once I got there, I went to her school. I knew which one it was from the name on her books she brought to the warring states era. I registered, and they said I could start the next day. I went to the woods, and slept in a tree for the night, after I had killed a rabbit for dinner.  
  
The next day, I went to school, and saw her during third period. My heart jumped, and I looked into her eyes, which showed recognition and surprise. The surprise turned to joy, and she smiled at me.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
I was hurt, badly. But not as bad as poor little Rin. We had fought a huge demon, and had won, but not without damage to ourselves. Rin had an enormous cut going the length of her body from her right shoulder going down her leg, and ended at her foot. I had convinced her to sleep, and was looking for a healer. I started to smell the strong scent of blood, lots of it, and saw a hooded figure walked through the trees shakily. The figure seemed to be going in the direction of my camp, with Rin. I followed, silently darting from tree to tree. From my senses, I could tell that the figure was a female human. As she got to the camp, she walked over to Rin and woke her up by pushing back the hair that had fallen into her face. Rin's eyes fluttered open and the woman told her something in a quiet voice, to quiet for even me to hear. Rin nodded, and the woman took a blood-covered hand from the folds of her cloak and put a finger against Rin's wound. They sat that way for a few seconds, and then a bright light came from the wound, and when it had faded away enough for me to see, Rin had been healed! Unfortunately, the woman fell unconscious, no doubt having used the last of her energy. I came out of the shadows, and went over to her, then gasped, which is not something I usually do.  
  
"She is a demon, not a human."  
  
The demoness slightly woke and stirred. I went over to her and helped her sit up, which she was having some trouble with.  
  
"Actually, I-I am a hanyou," she stammered weakly.  
  
Her head suddenly shot up, and she looked at me, straight in the eyes. I was so engrossed in them, I didn't realize her hand was going to my chest. I realized what she was doing just as her hand touched me. I could feel warmth building and saw a blinding light again. Her hand fell as she passed out.  
  
I was SO tired. I was hurting, but I could feel a young life dwindling ahead of me. I soon emerged into a small camp, and saw a young girl. I went over to her and woke her by pushing her hair back, and told her that I could heal her if she stayed still. She agreed, and so I healed her. I blacked out for a second, then woke to find a slightly handsome and extremely tall man staring at me. He helped me to sit up, and then I realized he was badly hurt as well. I tried to distract him by looking into his eyes, and healed him as well. He realized what I was doing just as I started, and the last thing I saw before I officially passed out was thankfulness and surprise in his deep golden eyes. Then the blessed darkness came.  
  
When I finally woke up, I found a little pair of brown eyes looking at me. It was the little girl I had healed before. She moved, and ran to the man, who was apparently sitting behind me, where I couldn't see him. I tried to sit up, and faltered because of my damn huge headache. I closed my eyes to hopefully make the world stop spinning. When I opened them after a second, I saw the little girl sitting right in front of me and looking at me worried. I could tell she had been watching me while I had had my eyes closed. She smiled when I opened them, and I gave her a weak half smile back. I stopped smiling a millisecond later because it HURT to smile or do anything.  
  
"Go get her some water Rin," the tall man said from behind me. His voice seemed cold and unemotional. The girl, Rin, looked at him, stood up, and ran off, presumably to get water.  
  
"Why did you heal us?" asked the man once she left. I looked at him, and said, "You needed help."  
  
"Your village is gone, burned to the ground, and yet you came to help us, even when you are covered with your blood and the blood of others?"  
  
I just looked at him, and decided that my head couldn't possibly hurt anymore than it did. I was about to fall backwards, but he was suddenly beside me, helping me stay up. Rin came back a few minutes later, with him still holding me up, and me telling him everything that I remembered from the night before. She came over to me and handed me a cup full to the brim with water.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She just smiled at me and sat by me to also help holding me up as I drank. It was cold, ice cold, and it tasted good, especially after what I had become the night before.  
  
"Please continue with what you were saying."  
  
"Very well. Last night, after the demon burned one half of the village, I came back from a trip that I usually take to the mountains, and was angered by the demon, since he was about to kill a girl who was my only friend. I- I kind of lost it, and," I paused, then said, "transformed."  
  
"Transformed?"  
  
"Yes. I transformed, which I haven't done in 50 years, and I killed the demon. Unfortunately, I also accidentally killed the rest of the villagers in my rage."  
  
Rin stared at me and said in a quiet voice, "You had the energy to kill the demon and the villagers?"  
  
"Yes." I looked up at the man, and asked, "What are your names?"  
  
"Rin and Sesshoumaru," Rin answered.  
  
I nodded, and since while I had been talking, I had been regaining my strength, I stood up. Now, I wasn't a tall person, but I only came up to Sesshoumaru's spiked shoulder plate!  
  
"And yours?" asked Sesshoumaru in a slightly amused voice as I stared at how much shorter I was to him.  
  
"My name is Kourutsunei, but just call me Kourt."  
  
"Alright then Kourt, you can either stay here, or you could come with us."  
  
I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Where exactly are you going?"  
  
"Wherever my brother Inuyasha goes, for I want the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Then I will come with you."  
  
Kagome was just looking at Inuyasha, then started to cry. Inuyasha immediately released her, and looked away.  
  
"Sorry," he said and started to walk towards the well, as if to go. Kagome ran to him, and hugged him.  
  
"I didn't want you to go, I was crying out of joy!" she said, her voice muffled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I want to become a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her amazed that she actually wanted to become a hanyou, and then pulled out the jewel and gave it to her. She took it, and clamped it in her fist, closing her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked worriedly. There was only darkness around her, and she appeared to be floating.  
  
"How would you like to use the Shikon jewel, my reincarnation?"  
  
"Reincarnation?"  
  
A woman appeared from the darkness, and said, "Yes. You are my reincarnation, in a way. Kikyou was my reincarnation, and since you are hers, well, you are mine as well."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Midoriko."  
  
Kagome gasped. Midoriko was the one the jewel came out of! She could purify a demon with a simple touch! Kagome then knew that she had gotten her power from Mirdoriko, not just Kikyou.  
  
"What do you wish to do with the jewel?"  
  
"I wish to become a hanyou."  
  
"Then your wish is now granted." Midoriko's voice echoed, as a blinding light replaced the darkness.  
  
Sesshoumaru was a quiet person, who rarely smiled without someone getting hurt after it, I soon found out. He was like a silent deadly hawk that could strike at any moment. I put it out of my mind often, and just played with Rin. I felt like she was my little sister, or my daughter. I loved her like one. I knew she felt the same way when one day she said, "Mommy? Will you play with me?" looking directly at me. Sesshoumaru just stared at me, which I could see from the corner of my eye, and I smiled at Rin.  
  
"Sure I will."  
  
"Yeah!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Rin and I were playing with a little red ball that I conjured up when Sesshoumaru asked if he and I could talk.  
  
"Why does mommy have to go, daddy?" asked Rin.  
  
"Because she and I have to talk."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Sesshoumaru told me to follow him and jumped up into a tree and started jumping from branch to branch. I followed, and soon we came to my old village. I stared at it. It was ruined. The buildings were no more than small piles of rubble, and there was bodies strewn about. I realized one of my powers and asked Sesshoumaru to stay back and let me do something. I walked out into the middle of the ruined village and spread out my arms. I felt for my power and prepared myself to pass out.  
  
I watched as Suzume went to the middle of the village. I could sense her preparing herself for pain, and then there was a bright flash of green light. As it faded, I stared. The buildings that were just piles of rubble had returned to their original states. The people were starting to sit up and rub their heads. Suzume looked around, smiling slightly, and passed out.  
  
When she awoke, I was by her, shaking her and telling her to wake up. She immediately tried to sit up, but, from the look on her face, she was too dizzy. I helped her to stand.  
  
As Sesshoumaru helped me to stand, I saw all the people I slaughtered rise and rub their heads. One wasn't getting up, however. I walked over to her, with Sesshoumaru's help, and looked at her.  
  
"She was too close to me when I transformed"  
  
"Being too close does all this?"  
  
Her body was torn to shreds. Her legs were separated from the rest of her body, and they were like two sticks of red, stringy flesh torn into bits. The same was for her arms. Her face was not recognizable, but then I noticed something: a blue-beaded bracelet around what was left of her wrist.  
  
"No" I whispered.  
  
"Did you know her?"  
  
"Yes, she was my only real friend"  
  
I bowed my head over her and started to cry. My tears just fell on her ruined body. Suddenly, a light started to glow where my tears hit.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Her flesh knitted back together, her bones flew back into her sockets, and her skin reappeared. She sat up, and her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Suzume?"  
  
"Akia!"'  
  
We hugged, and I was so happy that she was back. The whole time, Sesshoumaru was looking astonished at me. I turned around and looked at him, and was shocked to see that much expression on his face. We just kind of looked at each other for a little while, and then we nodded. I picked up Akia, and pinned her to my back by wrapping her up in my tail. Sesshoumaru and I jumped from tree to tree, heading back towards camp. I did not look back.  
  
(Rin) When Suzume and Sessy came back, I wanted to play some more with my new mommy, Suzume. For some reason, Sessy gave me this odd look whenever I called her mommy. Oh well...  
  
"Yay! Mommy! Daddy! You're back!" (Again, Sessy gave me the weird look). As soon as I saw the lady on mommy's back, I asked," Who's that?"  
  
"She is my friend," replied mom," Akia, this is Rin. Rin, this is Akia."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Well hello"  
  
Akia was kind of pretty, but not as pretty as mommy. She had shoulder- length brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. She wasn't especially thin, but not fat either. Her hands showed she had never even touched a sword, much less wielded one. Now mom, on the other hand, had thigh-long jet black hair with bright blue streaks, a black, shiny tail, and sapphire blue eyes. She also had neat irridecant wings and two bright blue stripes on her face and arms that matched her eyes and hair. She was also SKINNY.  
  
"Mommy, will you play with me?"  
  
"Sure Rin, but I will be talking to Akia while I play, ok?" "Ok!" I said happily.  
  
Mommy conjured up a ball, and we started to play.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I watched as Suzume and Rin played and then started thinking about Rin calling me "daddy" and Suzume "mommy". Did she know what that implied? I knew Suzume did from the shocked look she gave Rin when she first called her mommy. I started thinking about Suzume for some reason. It seemed to me like I paid more attention and cared for her a lot, and I mean a lot! In fact, I wondered if I would die for her, as I would Rin. Akia and Suzume talked for a while, and from the looks Akia was giving Suzume, they were talking about Suzume's transformation. It was hard for me to believe that a sweet, innocent looking dog-demon like her could become something so deadly. Just then, Suzume put her hand out, palm up, explaining something to Akia, and a tree behind Akia exploded into flames. I knew Suzume had not meant to do that, because there was a startled and confused look on her face. No one was hurt, but we were all surprised. At that moment, the poisonous bugs came (the ones that poison Miroku's kazaana) from nowhere. Suzume  
  
The bugs were everywhere, and so I decided to see if I could make some of them blow up, as I had the tree. I put my hand the way it was before, and it worked! But, instead of it only killing a few, like I thought it would, it burned ALL of them!  
  
"Whoa," I said under my breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru just looked at me. In fact, everyone looked at me. I looked at my hands.  
  
"I didn't know I could do all that," I said.  
  
"Neither did I. And, I don't think they did either," Sesshoumaru said and pointed to Jaken, Akia, and Rin, who were all still staring at me.  
  
"Ahem," I said, and they stopped staring.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes Rin?"  
  
"You're.........................cool! That was awesome!"  
  
Inuyasha (With Inuyasha and Kagome)  
  
When Kagome closed her eyes and squeezed the jewel fragments, she disappeared. I looked around, but she was gone! But, a few seconds later, she returned. I ran up and hugged her, and then I noticed something. She had dog-ears! I pushed her away to get a better look at her. She had two locks of hair around her face, two slited eyes, longer nails, and, of course, the ears. Just then, she smiled (showing fangs), and something tapped me on the shoulder from behind. I quickly turned around and saw a black, shiny tail. I followed to where it came from, and I was astonished to find that it came from Kagome! She smiled, and we hugged.  
Later that night, we heard a loud, blood-curdling scream. We both jumped up and ran as fast as we could to get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ( and Kirara of course!) and ran towards the origin of the scream. We came out of the woods and saw Sesshoumaru, bloodied and bruised, staring up at a huge demon. As I watched, I saw a flying figure soar up to its hand, and saw Rin, the girl Sesshoumaru loved and took care of. The demon roared, and its hand dropped to the ground, sliced off at the wrist. Rin climbed out and ran to hide behind Jaken. The figure landed, and I saw that it was a girl. A full-blooded dog-demon girl! Whoa! Why was she here with Sesshoumaru?!  
  
Sesshoumaru yelled to me and said," Inuyasha! We may have been enemies for all of our lives, but please, please help!"  
  
I was almost to stunned to move. I nodded at him, and waved to Kagome and everyone to follow me. I pulled out Tetsieuga. I was going to need it.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
I called to Inuyasha for help. I had admitted to myself that I loved my little brother. Een though I had been trying to killed him; I never had the guts to deal the final blow. He had stared at me, then nodded. I was really relieved because I knew Suzume was bleeding-badly. Her normally black training suit was cut and turning crimson from the heavy amount of sticky, warm blood. She sprouted her wings, and even they were turning red. Surprisingly, she wasn't showing any pain.  
  
Suzume  
  
I was in serious pain. I was bleeding from a shoulder wound, a leg wound, and a back wound. I was NOT going to show my pain to the demon, however. On its shoulders were Kagura and Kanna, and it was an incarnation as well, for it had a spider on its back. I drew my katana, the Flaming Dragon Blades, and they transformed into two flaming sticks that roared like the dragons that they had been created from.  
  
"Come and get me," I whispered, and then leaped, holding my blades, about to strike. 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3...finally. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha I directed Sango, Miroku, and Kirara to attack at once, and then me, Kagome (with her newly-found claws), and Shippo attack together. The girl, Suzume, was attacking with two flaming katana. She kept slicing parts off the demon, but they kept growing back.  
  
"Attack the head!" I yelled at her, and she nodded, looking at me.  
  
She backed up, and sent out a fiery X from her swords that grew in size, going straight for the neck of the demon. The demon, at the last second, ducked, and the X of flames only cut off the horns on the top of its head. It roared, and the horns did not grow back. Sesshoumaru used his youkai whip, trying to attack the head, or the people sitting on its shoulders, but he missed and hit the gut. The cut healed over. Me, Suzume, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru attacked at the same time. We all aimed for the head, and succeeded in knocking Kagura off its shoulder. Suzume flew over to her.  
  
Suzume  
  
I flew over to Kagura, and she hit me with the wind of her fan. It caught me off guard, and sent me reeling back.  
  
"SUZUME!" yelled Sesshoumaru.  
  
He got up, ran over, and killed Kagura with one angry snap of his youkai whip. He ran over to me. I groaned and got up.  
  
"We have to get Kanna", I said.  
  
"All right", he replied.  
  
I stood up, and flew up to her. I flew as fast as I could, somehow managing to defeat her mirror's deflecting powers and knocked her off and into a tree, with enough force to crack the tree in half. Inuyasha and Kagome ran up to me.  
  
"Here," I said, and handed Kagome one of my blades. "Attack together."  
  
They nodded in agreement, and ran towards the demon. It's eyes widened, and they cut it down into three pieces, including the head, and I made the pieces explode with my new power.  
  
"We defeated them," I whispered, Sesshoumaru beside me, and fainted out of reality. Sesshoumaru  
  
I was beside Suzume when she fainted. I caught her and picked her up bridal style. I walked over to Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Inuyasha looked at me holding Suzume, and she actually snuggled against me in her sleep! He then looked at me, and I didn't realize it, but I was smiling.  
  
"Looks as though you found a friend, Sess."  
  
"Looks like it," I replied.  
  
We all set up camp together and fell asleep around a fire.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
I watched Sesshoumaru sleeping. He had Suzume in front of holding her to him with a hand around her waist. She was still out of it. Just then, I realized her outfit wasn't supposed to be crimson.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" I whispered.  
  
He woke up, looking at me, and said, "What?"  
  
"She's really bleeding."  
  
He got up and found the places where Suzume was still bleeding and started to lick the wounds to heal them. That was the last thing I saw before falling asleep. Suzume  
  
When I woke up, I woke up very slowly, because I could feel Sesshoumaru's hand around my waist and his body against mine. Then I noticed something. He was licking my wounds! I muttered a quiet "thank you" and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru  
  
When Suzume woke up, I didn't realize it until she said "thank you". I was about to reply when she fell asleep. I smiled and kept licking. Finally her wounds stopped bleeding, and I fell asleep, for it was late in the night. Sango  
  
The first thing I saw that morning was Sesshoumaru snuggling Suzume! He was actually smiling while he slept, and, surprisingly, so was Suzume.  
  
"Come on Kirara," I whispered.  
  
We got up and went to get breakfast. I started cooking rabbit stew and everyone started to wake up. Miroku  
  
"Sango is an excellent cook," I said when everyone was awake and eating. Sango smiled at me, then continued to eat. I sat stunned. She actually smiled at me! Without slapping me! I was finished and sitting next to her, and when she was also finished, I put my around her, being careful not to touch her butt, as I didn't want to start the slapping. She leaned against me. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her and me weirdly then walked off together. Luckily, Sango's eyes were closed. Inuyasha  
  
Suzume and Sesshoumaru were just sitting there, and Sango was actually being nice to Miroku, and so Kagome and I got up and left.  
  
"Told you Sango had something for Miroku," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, although now I think you may have actually been right"  
  
"Yeah," replied Kagome.  
  
"So how are you liking your new hanyou powers?"  
  
"They are really cool. Now I know why you sometimes would ask for a fight," she looked at me, then continued, "I suppose it's because I want to use all this strength."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
We walked to a waterfall. Kagome  
  
Inuyasha looked evilly at me, and went behind me as well. He pushed me in! Then, he jumped in after me. We splashed around for a little while, and then we crawled out onto the bank. Then, Inuyasha sat close to me. He put his arm around me, and I leaned against him. I closed my eyes, peaceful with life. Just then, I felt Inuyasha kiss my head and lay his cheek on it. Suzume  
  
Sango and Miroku both had their eyes closed and Inuyasha and Kagome were gone, so Sesshoumaru and I were practically alone; especially because Jaken went with Akia and Rin when they went to play. Sesshoumaru drew me close to him and put me in his lap. I laid my head on his chest, but just then Inuyasha and Kagome came back, and so did Shippo, Akia, Rin, and Jaken. Sango and Miroku got up, and we all decided to press on and go in search for the rest of the shikon jewel. Soon, we came upon a burning village with a huge dog-demon (transformed) attacking it. It had one green eye and one red eye.  
  
"Shit!" I muttered. "Let me handle this one please."  
  
They all agreed, and so I walked in front of the creature and transformed. Sesshoumaru  
  
I gasped when Suzume transformed, because she had one blue eye and one red eye. She started talking to the other dog-demon through a series of yelps and growls. Surprisingly, I couldn't understand her or the other's reply. Suddenly, both demons returned to their humanoid forms. I looked at the other and stared. Suzume  
  
"Sister," I said.  
  
She looked almost like me, except for where ever I had blue, she a deep green.  
  
"Sister," she returned," Why did you go?"  
  
I looked at my feet. "I had to Navaka, I had to get away."  
  
Sesshoumaru came up behind me and suggested that I ask if she would help in the defeat of Naraku.  
  
"Sister, are the others still mad at me?"  
  
She sighed, "I don't know."  
  
"Please help. Please help us defeat Naraku."  
  
Navaka looked at me. "You want to go to the other sisters?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Very well"  
  
I followed her into a circular room, filled with look-alikes of me, except for different colors instead of blue. There were about 20 altogether.  
  
"Sisters, "I said, bowing.  
  
"Suzume?" one asked.  
  
"Yes. Will you help us sisters? Will you help us fight Naraku?"  
  
"No! Naraku has promised to not harm us!"  
  
"Do you think he will keep his promise?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, when he double-crosses you, come and join us, because we are going to kill him!" I yelled and stomped out, with everyone (Inu's gang) following. As we were leaving, Navaka ran up.  
  
"I'm coming with you."  
  
I nodded, then hugged her.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered in her ear. She responded by tightening the hug. Inuyasha  
  
Navaka joined us, and Suzume explained why each of them had a red eye when they transformed. It was because they could only control half of the transformed creature, and so, they were only half as strong as they would be if they were in total control. They kind of gave each other a glance, so I think they didn't tell us everything. 


End file.
